CHERUB goes back to school
by prayforme
Summary: What happens when CHERUB's top agents Kyle, James, Kerry and Lauren are faced with their toughest challenge yet...SCHOOL! more importantly will James get caught flirting with his science teacher to pass the upcoming test. Set after the general enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

CHERUB goes back to school.

_CHERUB campus_

**JPOV:**

_Running. Running as fast as I could, panting for air as hard as my lungs could take it._

_Blood pounding in my ears blocked out all noise, my throat was raw and all my muscles ached…_

_I was nearly there, so, so, close…_

"DAMN!" I shouted as a Blue blur ran past me,

"Haha! Gotta try harder than that to beat me Adams!" Yelled Bruce

I stopped running and was caught up in a rush of yellows and blues, all after Bruce,

"For Gods sake, don't just stand there, get after him!" Yelled Kerry.

"I'm tired!!!" I yelled back

"I've just chased him up this hill, did another mile before that _and_ tackled him!"

"I don't give a pig's ear, just get after him!" She yelled back, her black ponytail disappearing down the hill.

Cursing under my breath I followed pursuit, walking.

From my current height I could see a single blue dot (Bruce presumably), being chased by a crowd of yellows and blues.

Sighing, I jogged down the hill.

By the time I had reached the bottom, the game was over.

The blues were carrying Bruce on their shoulders, and cheering.

The yellows were collapsed in one corner looking dejected and tired.

"Oi bro!"

I turned and saw Lauren making her way over.

She had the biggest grin on her rosy red face along with mud streaks up and down her legs.

"Well, don't you look...sweaty" I said, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Gee thanks!" she replied.

Then there a moments silence.

"Fine, go ahead! I know what you're going to say anyway..." I grumbled

Lauren's grin had extended even further and suddenly out burst:

"Haha! We beat you!!! Ooooh, Kerry is gonna whoop your sorry little arse!"

"Yeah, gee thanks for reminding me Lauren!" I replied

"Ahhh, sorry _hermano mayor_, but this is what happens when you arrive an hour late for practice"

I groaned, "That was not my fault!"

"In case it seemed to have escaped your memory there was a war between the 6th floor and the 8th last night! The handlers only intervened after Jake and his mates decided to go skidding down the stairs using some poor kid's mattress! I was caught between them both, didn't get any sleep till 3:30 today morning"

"Yeah and funnily enough I clearly remember you running around with Bruce, declaring 'I am Rambo' before squirting some poor grey shirts with washing up liquid"

"Yeah...well...that's just...argh, what does it matter, you guys won, now go away and let me walk to my death" I grumbled.

Turning around, with my eyes fixed firmly on the ground, I made my way to my team.

"So...err...that..."

"...could have gone better if you bothered to spare an hour of your precious time today morning to talk tactics" Kerry interrupted.

Sensing tension, the team members had decided to scram.

Screw high school musical and their _'we're all in this together'_ crap then.

There was a moment of silence.

Kerry was yanking the grass out and fiddling with them, before letting them fall, and repeating this process again.

Sighing, I sat next to her.

"Sorry. I should have put more effort."

"It was unacceptable that I turned up late, even more so that I didn't listen to a thing you said" I said.

After this she looked up with a frown.

"What?" I asked.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with James Adams?"

I laughed.

"I'm serious" she said.

"Well, it _was_ unacceptable, I mean you worked hard on this and yeah it's just a match but I know how competitive you are, I should have tried harder."

Her brow furrowed even more so, and she continued to stare at me with those dark brown eyes.

"You've got a visitor" she said looking away,

And with that she got up and walked away.

I sighed.

Seriously, women. Hard to please, even harder to win back.

"Enjoyed the match James?" said a voice.

I turned and found Meryl looking down at me.

"It was okay, could have been better I suppose" I replied, standing up.

"Not better then last night eh? Rambo's a favourite film of mine" she smiled

"Well, ummm... you see...about that...I guess..." I flustered.

"Enough. You'll go and have a shower, get into some clean clothing and meet me in my office. You have 20 minutes, or I'll send in reinforcements to speed things up"

And with that, off she went.


	2. Chapter 2

_****ATTENTION****_

_If I haven't said this before, I'm saying it now. No Copy Right Infringement intended, so don't sue me._

Back in London

**Strangers POV**

The clock struck 2:55 and a bell was heard, echoing down the hall.

"Right, well, off you guys go to registration. Paula, you don't hand in your essay next week and you'll be getting an hour detention every day until you do, not to mention a letter home. Apart from that, hope you guys have a good weekend!"

The hallway outside was filled with noise of girls laughing, screaming and talking, all getting ready for the weekend ahead.

Where they were going, who they were going to meet and what they were going to be wearing.

Using the noise to my advantage, I pulled out my phone.

Quickly speed dialling number 2; I waited for the phone to be picked up.

There was a click and then a "Yeah?"

"It's me. I'm getting out of here early today, is it safe to meet?"

"Usual place. In 10." And then it went dead.

Quick as that.

But then again when you're a hard ass criminal with over half the police stations in London trying to get you for something or other, you can hardly spend ages yapping away on your phone.

Conversations have to be short and sweet, but explanatory as well.

No point in directing someone when you make as much sense as a Bedlam inhibitor.

I sighed and started packing away my stuff, Papers mostly.

Everything from Romeo and Juliet, to Pride and Prejudice.

The hallway outside was now deserted; I stepped outside and was greeted by the caretaker.

"Have a good weekend sir"

"Yes you too" I replied.

I made my way to the office,

"Ah, getting out of here early are we? Okay for some" The receptionist said.

"Hardly! You should see the amount of marking I have, unbelievable! And then there are still some girls who haven't handed their work in." I replied shaking my head.

She laughed, "well, don't go working too hard now will you? Have a good weekend!"

"Yeah you too" I smiled.

Leaving through the wooden doors, I made my way to my car.

In the distance I heard the bell ring;the area would soon be full of Girls making their way home.

Getting in my car, I drove out the gates and made my way through Herds Lane.

The street was full of parents coming to collect their children from the primary school next door, but after turning a corner it was clear, minus a few buses here and there.

I continued driving following the route of the 81.

'_He said meet in 10. Has it been 10 minutes yet? Maybe more? He doesn't like to be kept waiting...'_

I thought to myself.

Taking a left, I found myself in a disclosed area of Stenobridge; the cafe wasn't far from here.

Parking my car across the street, and checking my valuables were safe, I got out.

You couldn't be too safe in this area, which is probably why most of my colleagues tended to get out of here swiftly as possible.

The Cafe was a dark, dusty looking place.

The sign had faded, and the windows were so dirty you couldn't see anyone from the in or out.

Maybe that was the point.

The place had been home to many police raids and dodgy going-on's, if you came here, you got anonymity from the public.

Walking in, I spotted Mary.

"You've kept him waiting" she simply said, before nodding towards the back of the cafe where I could just about make out his outline.

"You're late." He said, while I made my way to the table.

"I know, I'm sorry. Traffics hectic around here during school times" I replied.

I could see him move back a bit and study me with his eyes.

"Did you get them?" He asked.

Eyes on the table, I replied "Yes"

"Good."

A moment's silence.

"You...You haven't...told me what it's for" I stuttered.

"You don't have to know"

"But..."

"You don't have to know" he said again, but this time in a more menacing tone.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"In...In my car." I replied.

"Then we go" He said as he stood up.

It seemed odd. It was my car, but he was leading me towards it.

"Keys" he said.

I tossed them over and he caught it.

"Where are they?" he asked while unlocking the car.

"The boot" I said.

Making his way to the back of the car, I went to the front.

I opened the passenger seat and reached for the glove compartment.

"Is this it?" He asked.

His tone of voice had changed once again and he looked at me through narrowed eyes,

"Where's the rest? There's hardly one form in here let alone a year group!" His voice was gruff, but low.

"I've only got this much. You'll get the rest when I have my money" I said.

"You think I'm going to give you money over this? I might as well have broken into the Goddamn place myself!"

His voice increased in volume.

Yelling meant grabbing the unwanted attention of any passer-bys, so he refrained from that.

"You'll get the rest when I have my money!" I growled.

"Money?..._Your_ money?" He laughed,

"Oh you'll get your money" and then he swung for me.

My head fell back unto the pavement with a crack and I felt heat radiating from my nose.

My eyes were watering and through the tears I could see his shape coming at me again.

"Stand up" he hissed, grabbing me by the collar and yanking me up.

He was twice my size, made mostly of muscle.

He had no trouble whatsoever dragging me towards the alley.

Throwing me against the wall, I stumbled and had just about steadied myself, before I noticed his fist coming towards me again.

I ducked to quick for him and he ended up punching the wall

"SHIT!" He yelled, holding his fist in his other hand.

Taking the opportunity of this distraction, I reached into my inside blazer pocket and pulled out a gun.

"How stupid do you think I am?" I asked.

I couldn't believe I was doing this, I didn't mean it to end up this way,

"All I want is my money, and you'll get the rest of the records later. Just give me the money and I'll walk away from here, now, and pretend none of this happened"

He looked at me for a moment.

Then kissed his teeth and said "fine".

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a wad of £50's.

"It's all I have" he said, tossing them over.

"Fine by me" I replied, bending down to pick them up.

Then something happened.

I took my eyes of the opponent.

And lowered the gun.

There was no threat to him.

And my guard was down.

Something heavy hit me on my head.

All I saw were stars.

I felt myself being wrestled to the ground and the gun was twisted out of my hand.

A flew more blows to my torso and head and then it stopped.

I felt bile and the canteens disgusting Spaghetti Bolognese rising up in the back of my throat.

I tried saying something but the saliva had gone from my mouth, there was nothing there.

I tried picturing a few faces, but I couldn't.

They were all fuzzy. Like a bad aerial connection on the Tele.

"Look at me" He said.

I could just about make out the smug smile on his face, and I knew what was coming.

Then I heard something click.

He laughed again.

"Stupid boy. Fully loaded as well. Who knows what sort of injury may have come to you?" He laughed again.

And then he shot me.

Straight in the back.

I opened my mouth to scream,

And the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.

I didn't know what to do.

But I felt myself getting weaker.

It _was_ my entire fault anyway.

I should have known by now.

You mess with G.E.D you end up dead.

_I guess the ending is a bit melodramatic and the chapter is a bit slooowww and loooonnggg but hey I really wanted to write it and I got into "the zone" of writing so, yeah._

_And I promise, if you feel a bit lost, it'll all tie in, so don't worry (: _


	3. Chapter 3

**Very sorry its late but I went to my sisters place and then Dorset for a week , but I had a pen and paper with me 24/7 so I managed to get a lot done (:**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, tis quite long and I think most of it is worthless mumbo jumbo, but meh :P**

CHERUB Campus -Again.

**James POV**

I couldn't believe it.

Less then half an hour ago I had been running around a pitch and was absolutely knackered.

And here I was again, running.

And I was still absolutely knackered.

My watch started to beep.

I had reached the lifts and was by now furiously stabbing the up button.

'Come on, come on, come on...please,' I begged to myself.

Few seconds later there was a cheery 'ping' and a couple of Grey shirts exited the lift.

As the door was about to close I heard a "WAIT!" and groaned.

This was not my day.

"Sorry, but, I...I don't know where...just what...I" Stuttered a little boy, around 10 I'm guessing, and wearing an Orange shirt.

Grabbing his arm I yanked him into the lift inside with me.

"Can't talk to orange" I said, but pressed the button where Zara's office was situated, before prodding him in the back and making sure he saw the number.

The elevator pinged at my floor and I turned to the boy, winked and said "Good luck"

The boy looked as if he didn't know weather to be reassured, scared or both and merely said "Thank you".

As soon as I was out, I broke into a full sprint and reached Meryl's office in record time.

I knocked.

"Come in"

Walking in I was surprised to see Kerry rolling around on the floor with Joshua, and Zara sitting opposite Meryl.

"Well, it's about time, don't you think?" Asked Meryl.

"I'm 2 minutes late" I replied

"And in that 2 minutes we could have spent some valuable time talking about we're going to be talking about now"

I shrugged and joined Joshua down on the floor

He greeted me by a smile and banging a new car on my toe.

At least someone was happy to see me.

"Zara, you've got an Orange shirt waiting downstairs" I said.

"Oh good God! I'd forgotten! Poor lad arrived this morning" She started packing up her files and looked around for Joshua.

"Josh, honey, we've got to go, you can come and play with James later"

She was already halfway out the door and Joshua didn't seem to want to go anywhere.

"No. I want to play with James Now." He pouted.

"Oh god, not now, please Josh?" She begged.

"Hey, Josh, you go with mummy and we'll go for a walk later with Meatball, okay?"

At this he got up and followed his mum through the door.

"He's getting bigger every time I see him" I said with a smile.

"Seemed like only last year we were away in Luton with him, Ewart and Zara." Kerry said.

"Yeah..." Moments pause.

"Shit man I'm getting old" I said burying my face in my hands.

Kerry laughed and said "Oh please" while Meryl looked like she wanted to very much throw something at me.

"Oh, yeah, language, sorry" I said with my eyes facing the floor.

"Well, when you're both done reminiscing, I want to talk to you both."

Kerry and I looked at each other.

"Ironically enough, about the time when you guys lived in Luton on the Mission involving KMG"

We both gave a sigh of relief.

At least it didn't involve anything that could lead to punishment laps.

"Well...It's not that clear, yet, but well, have any of you watched the news today?"

We both shook her heads.

"Okay, then..." She swivelled her computer screen round, she was on the BBC News website.

"Kerry, I think you should sit here to get a better view" Meryl said, while making the video a wide screen

She clicked play and the video started.

"_Hello and welcome to BBC News, in today's top stories, a secondary school teacher has been found dead 2 miles away from his school, in what police describe as a vicious and unprovoked attack. _

_Huw Edwards has the rest..."_

The scene cut to a grimy looking place lit up by lights of blue, white and reflective yellow.

Standing next to an alleyway with 'Crime Scene' tape blocking it off, was a man who I presumed was Huw Edwards.

"_The body of an English teacher_ _from the local Scarcest Hopper Love English College has been found today in the area Stenobridge. The body looked as if it had been subjected to many blows across the head and torso and as well as a gun shot wound to the back. He was found by an anonymous tip off to the police..."_

The sound was muted but the video carried on.

It showed a picture of the teacher, young and carefree, probably when he was still in university.

"That's horrible" Kerry said.

"Very" Meryl replied, "But, here's the catch"

"In an area like that, most of the teachers want to get out of it as quick as possible, so why as to hang around, especially in such a disclosed area, is beyond me."

"You mentioned this having a link to our old KMG mission, what has that got to do with it?" I asked.

"Let me finish" Meryl said.

"The school in which he worked in was subjected to an electronic 'meltdown', as I guess you could call it, earlier this month. All the electronics went dead. Computers, Whiteboards, and those things used in the canteen. When electricians were called in they found that the school computers were being networked with another out of school. Quite a lot of power was needed which explains why all the electronics went dead. To power that sort of signal, a car battery might only last around 4 hours"

"Well, what happened afterwards?" Kerry asked.

"Electricians disabled the signal, few hours later the power in the school was up and running. They regarded the signal as some local kids messing around"

"And they just left it like that? Never mind the comps being synched with another out of school, just get the power up and running and all our problems are solved?"

Wow, she was getting really worked up about this.

Time to cut through the frost James old boy.

"Okay, question. Um... is this networking thingy really that bad?" I asked.

Kerry sighed and rolled her eyes.

Meryl looked as if she was trying to keep her patience.

"We did an electronics course few weeks back...Can't believe you don't know this..." mumbled Kerry.

Hmm, time of the month maybe?

"Yes. It is, because information regarding the students was being transmitted to another computer. _Personal _information, such as addresses, names and date of births." Meryl said.

"Oh, right." I said.

"Well...That's not good cause then who ever was receiving the folders has the information of those students"

"And the penny drops" Kerry said.

Definitely time of the month.

"Yes James" Meryl Sighed.

"Well, didn't the electricians do anything apart from disabling it?" I asked.

"Not much they could do, I mean the powers down and you have around 1000 rowdy teenagers bored out of their skulls, the first thing you want to do is get some control over them. Believe me I should know..." Meryl replied.

"Okay... So to sum up, Personal Data about the pupils were being transferred to someone via computer. But, what for?" I asked. This was really long.

"Simple. Drugs." Meryl said.

"_Drugs? _That's _all?" _Seriously, I was tired, hot and my legs ached all over.

This could have been about something a bit more interesting.

"What about the teacher? How does he come into it?" Sounds like Kerry weren't too happy about the topic either.

"The teacher was in University studying English, thus using that to qualify for the English teacher post. _But_ he also studied ICT. And his records show he applied for the ICT job instead of the English but as it was already taken, he had to set his sights on something else." Meryl said

"So you think he enabled the whole meltdown and the records being transferred to God knows where?" Kerry interrupted.

"Yes. Basically, what the police found..." Meryl continued

"It might just be a coincidence you know. And this whole thing could just be a waste of time" I said.

Meryl took a deep breathe.

"If you guys interrupt me one more time, I don't care who it is you _both_ will have to look after the younger red shirts that I know you deeply and sincerely love"

"Sorry" we replied meekly.

Anything was better then looking after the red shirts...

"As I was saying, in the car they found records of some of the girls attending his school. Not all of them though, just a few photocopied sheets."

"Could be anything," Kerry said

"Reports, letters, anything" She went on to add.

"Schools just started, term doesn't end for a few weeks, I doubt they'd have to do reports so soon" I said.

"Phone calls then? The area has almost the highest crime rates in England, I wouldn't put it past the kids to be rowdy" She suggested

"Valid points, but no. A dealer by the name of G.E.D. runs in that particular area, sort of like KMG in Luton. Ironically enough, G.E.D. learnt a few tricks from Keith; he watched how he worked and what he did in the drug world. A favoured trick of them both was _'let everyone do the dirty while I'm safe from the cops and earning money'._ As I'm sure James you know, being one of those involved."

Meryl said.

"He –G.E.D. - uses kids, doesn't he?" I asked.

"Spot on. Except only girls." Meryl replied.

I laughed, "You're kidding me right? He uses _girls_! How messed up is that? The reason why Keith chose boys is because they could handle it, not like girls!"

"We could if our family were being threatened! That's why they need the school records for isn't it!? You don't do what we say straight up, then its okay, fine; just don't start complaining when you get bricks through your window or missing family members!" Kerry spat, clipping me on the side of my head.

"Okay, okay, calm down. But seriously, why girls? You could do that to guys!" I said. Damn my ear was stinging.

"People are likely to give you the sympathy vote if you're a woman. You just turn on the waterworks claim you need the money for I dunno, a struggling mum, pregnant sister, anything, and you just get a slight slap on the wrists and a warning. Nothing major." Kerry answered.

"Got it one, Kerry" Meryl smiled.

"The few people, who refuse to do what there told, like Kerry said, get forced into doing it anyway. The others that do it without a seconds thought, get rewarded with money. But to intimidate anyone into doing anything first, you need _personal_ information"

"Which explains the computers and photocopies" I finished.

Meryl nodded.

"But...the teachers. How can they do something like that?" Kerry said.

She seemed to be out of crazy feminist mode.

"Well...Money, death threats- To both themselves and loved ones- and basically pure terrorism." She answered.

I whistled, "So...What do you want us to do?"

Meryl smiled, "About time you asked that, don't you think?"

"Both of you have experience of the drug trade; I want you to choose two other agents who you believe are capable enough to join you on this mission at Scarcest Hopper Love English College"

"What makes you think G.E.D is interested in that school? Wouldn't he just try to get into another school?" Kerry asked.

"Well...the fact that that is the only girl's school in the whole area, in which he operates in, is an advantage." Meryl said.

"Wait...Did you just say a _girls _school?" I asked

"Yes" Meryl said, blinking.

"But, I'm a guy." Those 4 words had Kerry laughing and I could see Meryl's mouth twitching.

"They accept boys from 6th form James, so don't worry. You won't have to wear a dress, make-up or pee sitting down"

She wanted to laugh; I could see it in her eyes.

Kerry on the other hand laughed even harder.

"A girl's school" I repeated, and the light bulb came on.

"Sweet! I'm gonna bag myself one!" I yelled.

This only earned me another clip round the ear and a "Women aren't bloody objects!" from Kerry.

At this Meryl intervened with:

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention. It's a _Roman Catholic_ girl's school"

My mouth dropped and Kerry fell of her chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at school.

**Student POV**

My heart was hammering under my royal blue jumper and white shirt.

My hands were sweaty and every few seconds my eyes would flicker to the clock above the whiteboard.

30 minutes. Then 20. Then 10.

Time seemed to be going excruciatingly slow today.

I just wanted to get it over and done with, but time was dragging on.

Finally the bell rang.

Lessons may have been over but school was definitely not.

I still had to endure another 10 minutes through registration.

I packed up my stuff and was the first one out.

I ran across the bridge connecting the main building to the side, and knew I had to be quicker.

My form was on the top floor, so I had to run up another set up stairs.

I reached the 3rd floor and started to panic.

What if someone was there?

Would they turn a blind eye and just leave it at that?

Or would they want something in return for silence?

I turned into the 3rd door on the right and it _was_ empty.

But it could fill up any second.

I opened my bag and went to open my locker.

Another set of questions went around my mind.

What if it wasn't there?

What did I do then?

My hands were still sweaty and my heart was still pumping abnormally fast.

'_Come on!_' I told myself as I dropped the keys.

I steadied myself, pushed the key in and turned.

Taking a deep breath I pulled the locker door, and there, placed inside where he said they would be, were 4 bags of white powder.

For some reason, maybe it was the adrenaline; I had the urge to laugh.

But I couldn't waste time.

I grabbed the first bag ands shoved it in my school bag.

I reached for the second and froze.

I heard laughter coming from down the hall.

It was getting closer.

'_Shit'!_ I thought and grabbed the bags as quick as I could, shoving them towards the bottom of my bag.

By the time they walked in, the bags were safely away and my locker door closed.

I had a few jokes and laughs, before being joined by the rest of our form.

All of us separated into our own groups, situated in certain areas of the class, talking about different things.

This changed when our Form tutor came in.

Groups were dissolved, lips were sealed and the occasional 'Shut up' from our teacher kept us in check.

I had to be quiet now, it was nearly 5 past.

**10 minutes later**

I was gasping for breath, running towards the back gate.

My class hadn't shut up so we had to suffer an extra 10 minutes of our tutor lecturing us on the importance of maturity and obedience.

I was late by a few minutes, hopefully it wouldn't matter.

I was sprinting full speed ahead now.

My pocket was weighed down with junk and a cheap pay-as-you-go phone banged against my thigh now and then.

"Whoa, watch out" a teacher exclaimed as I nearly walked into them.

"Yes sir, sorry" I replied, stepping out the gate.

Teachers were always on duty until the 15 minutes detentions were over, hopefully this wouldn't turn into a full scale conversation.

"Its okay how's your sister?" He asked.

"Fine, I've got to...just"

"Going to see her and running late, are you?"

"Yes, sorry...got to go..." I turned on my heel and ran.

When I was out of sight of the gate, I pulled out the phone, and speed dialled 2.

It gave 2 rings then, with a click, was answered.

"You're late"

"I'm sorry...I kn-"

"No time. An 620 is going to pull up on your left soon, a man will hand you a paper, turn to page 2" He interrupted

"But..."

"No buts'. Page 2"

"And Karly?" he wasn't going to get out of this one that easily.

"Page 2 and she'll be fine"

And with that there was a click and he was gone.

I sighed and looked around.

620 he said.

And a man.

This wasn't looking too great.

I started panicking even more.

What happened if I did something wrong?

Or if the man didn't recognise me?

The 620 pulled up and I waited.

I watched who got out and who got on.

A man crossed the road.

I watched him.

Maybe it was him?

I was so transfixed by him, I didn't realise the other man approaching me.

I was tapped on the shoulder and turned.

"How's Karly?" He asked suddenly.

One hand was on my arm, the other was clutching The Metro.

"I wouldn't know" I replied.

Before I knew it he has stuffed The Metro in my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"You do this and she'll be fine" he whispered.

He then let go and walked off.

Bile rose in my throat.

And a feeling of self-loath and helplessness spread throughout every cell in my body.

I couldn't do anything to stop this.

I couldn't do anything to help _her._

How pathetic could you get?

I turned to page 2 of the newspaper and scrawled in a corner was an address.

Sighing, I turned and ran for the bus.

I arrived at a row of decent looking maisonettes.

I knew which one I was looking for and carried on walking.

At the middle of the row, I stopped and opened the gate.

Knocking at the door, I heard something slide and 2 eyes peer out from the letter hole.

"4 bags?" They asked.

"Yes" I replied, slipping my school bag off,

"No!" They shouted, "You crazy? Not in public!"

The eyes disappeared before I heard shuffling and chains being drawn.

The door opened, and I entered.

It was shut as soon as I stepped in.

Almost as if it was a crime to let light in.

In front of me were stairs, which would have led to the above flat.

But it seemed the owner had refurbished it to make a single house instead of 2 flats.

The man, who answered the door, led me to a room.

It was dark and musty.

The curtains had been drawn and the smell of weed engulfed me when I entered the room.

"You got it for me darling?" Asked a man from the corner.

"4 bags wasn't it?"

I nodded.

Weather he could see that through the smoke I had no idea.

"Bring it here then" he said.

I shuffled forward, taking my bag off at the same time.

By the time I reached him, and pulled out the bags he was smiling and nodding his head.

"Good. Good" he said grinning, stubbing out his joint.

He stood up and pulled his wallet out.

"Here" he said handing me a wad of notes.

"Thank you" I croaked.

Weather it was due to lack of oxygen or fear I don't know.

He laughed.

I wanted to run.

Get out of this place.

I opened my mouth to ask if I could go but I just shut it aimlessly like a fish.

His eyes were surveying me.

So were the others.

I could feel them.

The 2 guys on the sofa.

Stoned enough to have no idea what was going on, but not stoned enough to know that there was new meat in the territory.

And then all of a sudden: "You can go now" and with that he turned his back.

I shoved the notes in my bag, and exited the room.

On impulse I took a deep breath of air as soon as I stepped over the threshold.

The man who let me in was by my side,

"This way" he said and walked towards the door.

I followed.

It was only then I saw her.

A girl around 19, sitting on the stairs.

Well, I _think_ she was 19.

She had the face and figure for it.

But her eyes aged her.

Her skin was sallow and pulled taught over her cheekbones.

A cigarette hung between her lips and her hair was messy and unkempt.

"You alright?" She slurred at me.

I turned and was about to walk out the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, kid, I asked you a question" Her bony fingers were digging into my shoulder, which seemed to be keeping her upright.

"Yeah...yeah I am" I said turning to go.

She fell against the wall and seemed to be holding unto it for dear life.

I wanted to make a quick escape, so I bolted out the door and closed it behind me.

I could hear some noise coming from the inside.

A lot of swearing and screaming mostly.

I didn't want to hang around so I ran.

I couldn't stop thinking about that girl.

_She_ could have been someone's sister.

The same Karly was to me.

I just sacrificed someone's sister for my own.

I delivered coke to that house where that girl and probably god knows how many others go to get their fix.

I was practically Doctor Death.

My phone beeped with a text saying:

"Good job. Dump the phone and money in your locker tomorrow, I'll get it"

I sighed.

This was me.

A daughter.

A sister.

A student.

A friend.

A delivery girl for G.E.D.

**Kinda boring right?**

**I tried to make it interesting with the whole descriptive thing but I failed!**

**Anyway The Metro is a free newspaper we get in London, Weed is another name for Cannabis and A Maisonette is a thing that looks like a house but is in fact a flat (like there are 2 flats in 1).**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_**Helloo everyone I'm Shakhi's laywer and due to Shakhi's computer crashing it may be a while before any chapters are up for CHERUB goes back to school, she's very sorry for this x**_

_**This is what she had to say: **Bangs head on Keyboard repeatedly muttering cherub...cherub...cherub** **_

_**P.S she is also counting down to the date Brigands M.C is released**_

_**Bye for now :)  
**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Omg, yes it has been aggges, but i have a valid excuse! My computer deleted all my files and i was left with just the basics (Notepad, Firefox, etc...) I didn't even have Word! Was going to wait until i got that back, but then someone told me you have to pay for it and i was like Hell no! But then the same person told me you can upload stories from notepad, so all was good *Thumbs up* ;D**

**JPOV.**

It had taken a while for me and Kerry to regain our composure.

I was spluttering and my vocabulary had decreased to no more than 4 words ("What?...But...Why?...No...Why?")

While Kerry on the other hand, had chosen to remain on the floor, giggling at the image of me being trying it on with a religious girl.

"James, calm down. Kerry, breathe...and sit back on your chair please" Meryl said.

Take a deep breath, and wiping a tear from her eye, Kerry heaved herself up unto the chair.

"Okay, now. _Yes_ it is a girl's school, _yes_ it is a Catholic school, but we were hoping that you guys would be a lot more mature then this. Especially since you are both Black shirts." Meryl continued.

Coincidentally both me and Kerry had found sudden interest in our feet (mostly hers...well what can I say, they _are _quite cute with their smallness).

"Now, you guys have a right to refuse a mission, normally after reading a brief or at least having more background information than I have just given you, but if you two think you can't cope with a few minor drawbacks then I will have to find someone else. I can't deal with agents pulling out in the last minute, especially in a mission like this." The authority in her voice had returned, and as we nodded and whispered our "sorry's".

She smiled and said "Thank you. Now, when you leave this room, I want both of you to be on the lookout for 2 agents who you think will be able to accompany you on this mission. Preferably, after you have briefed them on what it's about, I want you to come to me with the names, and then we can get everything else sorted. Your free to go" She ended with a nod towards the door.

Me and Kerry stood up, tucked the chairs in and exited the room.

As soon as we were outside, we both piped up: "Lauren?"

Catching my eye, we laughed.

"Why'd you think of her?" I asked her, walking in synch towards the lifts.

She shrugged her shoulders and said "Shes your sister, you'd like her to be with you...Plus she'll do anything if she found out it'll wind you up" She added with a smile.

I stopped and turned to face her, "How very considerate of you".

She mirrored my actions, "I know".

Her eyes, which were normally level with my lips, stared into mine.

Dark brown and framed with long wispy eye lashes, it was easy to get lost in them.

"S'cuse us" a person behind said.

They were pushing one of those carts with bin bags and mops, and was wearing a pair of blue overalls.

Instinctively, placing my hands on Kerry's waist, i pulled her towards me.

She fit snugly under my chin, and had a scent of light coconut coming of her.

Obviously she had more time to freshen up then me.

"Thanks" the person said, pushing the cart past us.

As he rounded the corner, Kerry broke apart quickly, forcing my chin upwards.

"Oh F-" I yelled, unable to get the rest of the word out as my tongue had been caught between my teeth.

"Oh my god!" Kerry gasped, "Im sorry! I am so so sorry!"

I waved my hands as if it was no big deal, even though i could taste blood in my mouth.

"Im phine, phine, jush a scrash, nuffing big" I said, wow, it was swelling quite quickly.

Kerry just whimpered.

A 'ding' in the distance reminded me that we were meant to catch a lift, and i turned to yell "Hey, hold the lift!" and ran.

The journey down Kerry had suggested ice for the swelling, so we made our way towards the kitchens.

Opening the doors, something was up.

People were crowded round a particular table (_ours_ to be more specific), and i was pretty sure that the attention of those people were being focused on a certain person.

_Who _though, I had no idea. A boy called Dante had been away on a mission almost from the exact time he got his grey shirt, so perhaps him? His mission was currently the longest ever taken on by a cherub, so it would explain the amount of attention.

"I'll go get some ice" Kerry said, walking towards the counter, where two dinner ladies where having a conversation.

Walking towards the table, and praying that my speech was back to normal in the space of 5 minutes, I said "So, what's this all in aid of then? Seven Gerrard here to visit or something?"

A voice replied back "Well, not him exactly, but if you wanna compare him to me, then i have no problems mate".

"What the-?" I exclaimed as people stood back, and there sat in front of me was Kyle.

He grinned, stood up and hugged me, with an extra manly pat on the back.

"How you been!?" He yelled

"Good, good, you?" I replied

"Yeah, not been bad." He said, sitting back down.

Kerry had now arrived with a cup of ice and noticed Kyle.

"Kyle!" She squealed, making him stand up again to give her a hug "How are you? Why are you here? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah yeah, im fine. My uni just had a Swine flu outbreak. It was only 2 people, but when professors started collapsing during lectures and students were hallucinating in the hallways...they thought it better to close." He said, sitting back down.

At the mention of 'Swine flu' many people had (involuntarily or not) moved back, as if he was contagious.

"Don't worry, they tested me before i came onto campus" He said with a laugh.

"Good to know!" Kerry grinned, before turning to me "Your ice is melting. How about you get some chairs, which i get the food, you want anything?"

"No, but thanks" I said with a smile.

I turned back to the table and was greeted with almost everyone grinning up at me.

"What?" I asked

"So...you guys still 'just friends'? I heard about her and Bruce, so you can't use that as an excuse" Kyle said.

"Wasn't going to. We're...fine. Just friends. Kerry... is a good friend" I replied.

"Right...so, you go round snogging all your 'good' friends then do you?" That caught me of guard.

"What? Who told you about that!?" I spluttered.

Damn. I just gave it away.

"A birdie" Kyle said with a shrug, as he leaned back into his seat

"You know, sometimes you can be a right old nosy git" I said, reaching for the cup of ice.

He laughed, "Would me saying 'I do it cause i care' help?"

"Not really. Im gone to get some chairs..." I grumbled, popping the ice cube into my mouth.

**The scent that James said Kerry smelt of is based on Gwen Stefani's 'Harajuku Lovers' in 'G', my cousin has it, and i think i use it more than her!Anyway, hoped you enjoyed (:**


	7. Chapter 6

**A week later.**

**A Girl POV.**

**6:45am.  
**My phone lit up and stated playing Cheryl Cole 'Fight for this love'.

I groaned and started fumbling around for it.

I always keep it next to my pillow and books as it's easier to reach -and by that I mean turn off so I can go back to sleep.

It had only been quiet for a few seconds when my mum came bustling into my room, making a beeline for the curtains and ripping them apart.

"Come on, get up! I'm not having you rush out of here claiming about how late you are. You should know better then to stay up all night on that blood computer! I'm not going to tell you again, up!" and with that she left.

Swearing under my breath I sat up and was greeted by the cold air.

"Jesus Christ" I mumbled, "Oi, what about getting the heating on? It's freezing!" I shouted.

"Stop the bloody chatter and get ready for school! You'll be fine once you're dressed" was the reply.

I sighed and reached to plug in the electric heater, leaving a pair of tights and a shirt on top to warm up.

**8:30am  
**I had gotten of the 81 bus and was walking towards the school gates.

I passed the main entrance which also served as a staff car park and out of no where out came a silver car.

It braked in time with a screech and let me cross.

My friend Cathy, kissed her teeth "People need to learn how to use there eyes"

I laughed, "Wonder whose car that is?"

"God knows, and honestly, don't care. Maybe the years 7's were caught smoking something other than fags this year" She replied with a smile

"Their year _8's_ now Hun, get with the times" I said, entering our school building.

**8:40  
**

"...idiot nearly hit me with their friggin' car!" I told my friend Yuki.

"Should have punched the damn glass! Scare them away from the school" she replied

Yuki wasn't her real name by the way. It was the name she chose for herself after there was a lot of confusion with her parents each calling her different names (they hated each others guts and would call her by the name that they each chose).

So while she went through this Japanese phase, Yuki was her name.

Seriously, even the teachers called her by this.

"What, and get myself hurt in the process and probably excluded? Naah, don't think so mate"

At that moment our form tutor (Ms Sinclair) came in.

Groups were separated as people went to their seats and electronics were put away.

"Right, guys, shut up for a sec-"

She was interrupted by our Head of Year, opening the door.

"Have you told them yet?" She asked

"No, was just about too. Or, do you..?"

"If you don't mind." She said stepping into the class

Almost automatically, everyone straightened up in their seats, subtly removed jewelery and –those with nail polish or fake nails- hid their hands.

"Morning class" Ms Stanley said.

She was our head of year.  
Not the most favourite teacher but nor the most hated.

The only thing that abolished the clean cut image of her being a teacher was the tattoo around her wrist and some bits of jewelery randomly placed around her ears.

A lifeless reply of "Morning'" went round the class.

We knew she was going to be irritant and get us to say it again properly and it was right there on her face.

Although for once she did nothing.

Merely, gave us all a look that lasted a tad bit too long and then carried on

"Today, we have new arrivals with us. Now, I want you all to be on your best behaviour, and look after them. Show them around the school, help them out with lessons and the usual" she trailed off.

She walked to the door, opened it and called "You can come in".

All eyes focused on the door as a medium height blonde girl walked in.

She was medium built, pretty and looked pretty calm.

"I'll let you introduce yourself." Ms Stanley said as she nodded to my form tutor and walked out.

Yuki was next to me reading her book and muttered 'Betsuni tokubetsna'.

I punched her on the arm.

"What was that for!?" She exclaimed  
"For speaking a language I couldn't understand" I replied  
She looked at me and then kissed her teeth and went back to her book.

"Quiet, girls" Ms Sinclair snapped.

She looked over at the new girl, "Why don't you tell us something about you?" she said in a gentler tone of voice.

"Oh, um. Well, hi, my name's Lauren Bishop, me and my family just moved around the area few days ago. I'm actually here with my sister and brothers, that's Kerry, Kyle and James, but I don't know..."

I sighed.

This was just another Monday and she was another school girl.  
Nothing special about the rest, nothing special about _her, _right?


End file.
